Castle of Illusion Staring Emma, Regina & Shiro
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: Emma, Regina & Shiro starts in a wonderful special tale as the three heroes heads to Castle of Illusion to save their love ones from the evil witch Miraga
1. Prologue

Once upon a time on the outskirts of the Storybrooke, Emma Swan, Regina Mills and Henry are enjoying a nice picnic in the woods. The sun was shining brightly on the happy trio and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "This has been a wonderful day," said Emma as she takes a sip of her drink. "I agree. No villians, no evil plots, no monsters. It's nice to enjoy a day off once in a while without fighting a villain," said Regina as she takes a bite out of a burger. Henry smiles and said "Well, at least we're all together now." They both hug Henry and smiles.

However, unknown to them, an old witch was hiding in the bushes watching them. Her wrinkles covers most of her ebony body and face, her long grey hair was coming from her black cloak and her eyes are golden. "Hehehehe...a young boy. He will be perfect to bring my youth back," said the old woman as she summons her broom and get ready for an attack.

Before Regina takes another bite of her burger, she sense some fireballs heading at them and uses her magice to deflect them. Emma gets up and stands in front of Henry. "Show yourself!" screamed Emma as she summons her magic. The old woman comes out of the bushes on her flying broom and laughs evilly. "Well what do we have here? The Savior & the former Evil Queen working together? Oh what is this world coming to?" said the old woman as she chuckles softly. "I'm starting to hate her already," said Regina, "so who in the hell are you?!" "If you must know, I am Miraga the witch. Master of all magic spells," said Miraga. "That's great but why are you here?!" screamed Regina. "Oh I'm here for him!" screamed Miraga as she traps Henry in a bubble and transports him to her. "Mom! Help!" screamed Henry as he tries to get out of the bubble. "Henry!" screamed both Emma & Regina in unison. "He will be the key in regaining my youth. But if you two want him back, then you'll have to get him from my castle in the Old World. See ya..." said Miraga as she opened a portal to the Old World and enters into it with Henry attached to her broom. Emma sees that the portal was getting ready to close and screamed "Regina! We need to jump in the portal before it closes!" "What are you waitning for?! An Invite?! Let's go!" screamed Regina as she jumps in the portal. Emma nods as she jumps in the portal just as it closed up.

(Old World)

Emma comes out of the portal and falls on the grass. She gets up and sees Regina standing there with her back to her looking at something. She goes to her and said "What are you looking at, Regina?" Regina lifts her hand with her finger and said "There..." Emma looks and sees the legendary Castle of Illusion, Miraga's home.


	2. Entering The Castle, Meeting Shiro

Emma and Regina heads to the walls of the castle, while trying to form a plan to rescue Henry. "How about we go in there and start shooting a couple fireballs until that Miraga bitch shows up?" asked Regina. "No, Regina. You can't solve your problems by throwing fireballs at everyone you see," said Emma in a calm voice. "Says you," said Regina in a 'Like you got something better in mind' tone. Before Emma was going to chew her out, they come across an old man in a purple cloak stands near the gate. "Please...turn away or you will meet a terrible fate," said the old man as he was trying to warn them. "Look here, old timer. Unless you don't want to buy the farm, I suggest that you move out of our way," said Regina in an demanding voice. "You don't understand..." said the old man despite not heeding Regina's threat. Emma steps between them and said "Excuse me, sir. We need to get in that castle. Henry is in there and we need to get him." "I warn you. Most of the heroes who goes in the castle has never come out. It is Miraga's magical spell," said the old man. "I see. Did anyone else enter the castle?" asked Emma. The old man thinks and said "A young man with the tail of a sliver wolf went in without heeding my warnings. But if you two are up to the task, you must go and collect 7 rainbow gems in the castle. But beware, for they are guarded by Miraga's Illusion Masters and if you fail to defeat them, then you are stuck inside that illusion forever." "We'll take our chances, old fool," said Regina as she enters through the gates. Emma follows right behind her. The old man shakes his head and said "At least the blonde one was nice. The raven haired one is cold as ice..."

The duo sees some toy soldiers walking up to them and Regina started attacking them without a second thought. "Um...Regina. How are we going to know what we're up against if you're going to attack everything you see?" asked Emma in a calm voice. "I got a son to save, Swan! And hello?! I'm a villain!" screamed Regina. "You mean 'ex-villain'," said Emma with a chuckle. "Technicality!" screamed Regina as she was puffing her cheeks. Just then, Emma hears a soft howling up the road. "What was that?" said Emma. "What is it?" asked Regina. She hears the howl again and she heads to the source. "Hey! Wait for me!" screamed Regina as she follows after her. A few seconds later, Emma made it to an old tree to the find the source of the howl. Regina comes up to her, gasping for air, and said "You could have slow down, Emma." "And where's the fun in that?" asked Emma. "Well if you want my opinion, it was pretty funny," said a soft voice with a soft laugh. The girls look around to find the source of the voice and Emma said "W…who said that?" "Up here, milady," said a soft voice. They look up and sees a cage hanging from a tree with a silver tail waging softly. "Who are you?" asked Regina. "Just a Gypsy Wolf looking for his beloved wittle bat. Can you please get me down?" said the soft voice. Regina hits the cage with a fireball and it falls on the ground. Coming out of the cage is a Gypsy with his sliver tail out. His soft skin is ebony, his eyes are forest green and his long hair is sliver. His clothing is a Gypsy outfit. "Thank you. I was being cramped in that cage," said the Gypsy as he stretches a bit to get his limbs back to normal. "Um…who are you, sir?" asked Emma in a calm voice. "Hmm…oh. Clumsy me. I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Shiro the wise Gypsy wolf. May I ask for your names?" asked Shiro as he bows at them. "Well, I'm Emma Swan, Shiro. And this is Regina Mills," said Emma. He looks up at Regina and said "Regina?…Regina!" He dashes at her and hugs her tightly. "S…Shiro! Oh god…you haven't change a bit," said Regina with a chuckle. "Either did you, Regina. Though the clothes are totally new to me," said Shiro as he gets up and helps Regina up. "I take it you two know each other," said Emma. "Of course. She is my mate's auntie," said Shiro. "Speaking of that, where is Elena?" asked Regina. He looks down and said "The witch kidnapped my mate. She came to our home as an old woman looking for work. We let her in and then she reveals to be a witch named Miraga. She ties her up and went into a portal. So I followed her to get my love back. So, long story short. I head to the castle, battle some baddies, and got captured in a small cage." "Wow…that bad. Ok, now we got two people to save," said Emma. "Well, why don't I join you girls to help you out. It's better to have three people than two," said Shiro in a calm voice. "It's better than nothing," said Emma with a smile. "Fine. Just be useful, Shiro," said Regina. "Oh, Regina…you should know this wise Gypsy Wolf still have his fangs," said Shiro as he pulls out his sword out and made quick work with the toy soldiers. "Remind me never to get you mad, Shiro," said Emma. He smiles at them and said "Come on, you two. We got a castle to storm." Regina turns to Emma and said "You heard my right hand wolf, Emma. Let's go." She follows Shiro and Emma tags along. "This will be one interesting journey," said Emma as the trio heads to the drawbridge that is down. "I guess she was expecting us," said Shiro. "Good! I can't wait to burn her into a crisp," said Regina as she summons a fireball. "Perhaps we should try a normal approach, Regina. Besides, if you burn her then we won't save Henry and Elena," said Shiro. "He does have a point, Regina," said Emma in a calm voice. She growls and said "Fine. We'll do it the right way." They enter the castle and look at the décor. Dusty armors, multiple paintings, and curtains hanging on the windows. "This is too much," said Emma. "Ugh. Too tacky for me?" said Regina. "I've seen better," said Shiro in a calm voice. They see a door open for them and a sign they reads 'Enchanted Forest (Post-Curse)'. "I guess we have start there," said Shiro. "Let's get this over with," said Regina as she heads into the portal. Shiro and Emma follow in to the portal in search of the Rainbow Gems.


End file.
